Rescuing Megan and Her Team
Chapter 14 - Harvesting Hope Shot down and ambushed by Belltower Associates, Jensen escaped into Lower Hengsha, still hoping to track Sarif's scientists. But the signal he was following ended in a gang of augmentation harvesters and the knowledge that at least one scientist was dead. Tong Si Hung, leader of the Harvesters, confirmed Belltower's involvement, before directing Jensen to a port used for human trafficking. With a bit of luck, he might end up where he most wanted to be... M1 - Rescuing Megan and Her Team is a mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Primary objectives Jensen awakes inside the pod in which he stowed away in order to escape Belltower's port. He contacts Frank Pritchard, who informs him that he is in Singapore (the Omega Ranch). Jensen must find Megan Reed and the kidnapped members of her team. Disable the jamming signal The first task is to disable the signal jamming the G-P-L locators of the kidnapped scientists. This is not required, but if you choose not to disable the signal, you will have to explore to find the scientists instead of having their locations shown on your HUD. Full details on how to accomplish this are contained in secondary objectives below. Find the three scientists Upon awakening, Jensen must locate the kidnapped scientists: Declan Faherty, Eric Koss, and Nia Colvin. There are several guards outside of the area where Jensen first awakes, as well as a turret and a camera. Proceed either by sneaking or taking out the guards. The scientists themselves can be found in any order. Declan Faherty is located in the building right next to the broadcasting tower. He is in an operating theater in that building's basement. He can be reached in one of three ways. *Main entryway next to the broadcast tower. This entry leads to a lobby and from there through a series of rooms patrolled by several guards. *Vent in the back of the building. Sneaking along the edge of the building holding Declan brings you to a ventilation unit. On top of that unit is a vent. Using this vent to reach Declan requires both the Punch Through Wall and Chemical Resistance augments. *Alternatively, if you locate Koss and Colvin first, Faherty's building can be accessed through a catwalk connecting their building to his. Eric Koss and Nia Colvin are both located in the other building found off the courtyard in front of the barracks. Their building can be accessed in one of three ways. *Main entryway next to the barracks. This entry leads to a three-story atrium patrolled by several guards and monitored by several cameras. *Weakened wall. Sneaking along the edge of building holding Koss and Colvin leads to a wall that can be broken out with the necessary augment. This leads to a first floor storage room. From there, sneak to the second or third floor. *Alternatively, if you locate Faherty first, there is a skybridge that leads from his building to the second floor of the building holding Koss and Colvin. Once inside, locate Koss and Colvin. Colvin is located in a pair of labs on the far end of the second floor. She can be reached by sneaking to her offices. The doors outside must be hacked. The code is 1504. There is also a vent into Colvin's office. This connects via a ladder to another vent on the first floor, next to a security station. Koss is located on the third floor. The direct route to his lab involves sneaking past several guards, a camera, and a laser security grid. Alternatively, his labs can be reached via elevator. The elevator can be accessed from an empty lab on the second floor (just down the hall from where you found Colvin). To use the elevator, you must have Move/Throw Heavy Objects augment to move the containers that block access to this elevator. Upload a virus to the security computer and enter the restricted area Talking to all three scientists leads to a plan. For the scientists to escape, Jensen must upload a virus to shutdown the system that is tracking the scientists' G-P-L implants (the virus is always in possession of whichever scientist Jensen speaks to last). Additionally, the scientists will, at Jensen's signal, create lab incidents that will distract the guards. With virus in hand, move back outside and through more courtyards to a tunnel. The path to the tunnel is guarded by a bot and a camera, both of which can be shut down at a security computer near the entrance to the building holding Colvin and Koss. There is another camera in the tunnel itself, along with a dormant security bot. Enter the security station and upload the virus. Doing so will cause an alarm and activate three guards and the tunnel's security bot. Either disable or sneak past these guards and through the now open blast doors at the end of the tunnel. Move through more hallways (empty) to an elevator that leads to the battle with Jaron Namir. Defeat Jaron Namir Exiting the elevator leads to a cut scene confrontation between Jensen and Zhao Yun Ru . If Jensen received the replacement biochip during his second visit to Hengsha, Ru will use the chip to disable all of Jensen's augments and his HUD. If Jensen did not receive the replacement biochip, he will operate normally. Either way, Namir will surprise Jensen and trigger a boss fight. Namir is armed with a plasma rifle and grenades. He is also able to cloak. Additional weapons and ammunition can be found in drawers located within the columns on which the sculptures are standing. Find Megan Reed Once Namir is dead, proceed through now open doors to find Megan Reed. A cut scene leads to a confrontation between Jensen and Reed. If Jensen's augments were disabled before the fight with Namir, Reed will restore functionality and protect Jensen against further such attacks. The confrontation is interupted by a broadcast by Hugh Darrow, whose subsequent actions radically change the state of play. Open the hangar roof Once the cut scene is finished, follow the marker to a control room overlooking a hanger. Below will be several guards driven insane by Darrow's actions. Press the button to open the hangar roof and allow for the extraction of the scientists. If Malik survived the construction site crash, she will kill the spec-ops guards as part of the extraction. If Malik died, the scientists will just board a VTOL that has already landed. Either way, once the VTOL is gone, leave the control room and make your way to the LEO Shuttle at the far end of the hanger. Activating the shuttle will take Jensen to Panchaea. Secondary objectives Disable the signal jammer A jamming signal keeps Jensen from having precise locations for the kidnapped scientists. While not required, your first step upon awakening from the pod should be to disable this signal. The signal can be disabled in two ways. *Upon leaving the warehouse in which Jensen finds himself (the storage locker in the warehouse can be accessed either by hacking the door or through a vent in the roof), make your way past two inital guards to the barracks. The barracks can be accessed through a main door on the far side (difficult, as accessing the door requires sneaking past or neutralizing even more guards) or through a series of windows. There are two guards inside the barracks itself. After taking out the guards, locate the security office (this room also contains an armory). The jamming signal can be disabled via a hackable terminal on the office's wall. *Alternatively, there is a broadcasting tower in the courtyard outside the main entrance to the barracks. Reach the broadcast tower either by avoiding the numerous guards or taking them out. The boardcast tower is surrounded by a fence with an entryway guarded by a laser grid. Disable the grid using the nearby terminal or avoid it by using the Glass-Shield Cloaking System. There is also a crate up against one corner of the fence. Moving this crate exposes a hole that can be snuck through. Either way, once inside, take out or avoid the guard patrolling the base of the tower, climb the ladder, and disable the jamming signal. Using either method leads to a short conversation with Pritchard, during which Pritchard says he has found the three missing scientists but not Megan Reed. The locations of the three scientists now appear on Jensen's HUD. Secret Room After meeting Megan Reed and seeing her escape with the other scientists, head out of the control room and leave in the direction of where the scientists came from. You will see a box. Move the box to gain access to a room with a computer. Hack or access the computer to gain the "Hanger 18" hidden trophy/achievement. A successful hack usually requires several stop worms and/or nuke viruses because of the large number of level 5 transfer nodes in any path to the registry node. Namir Tactics * Namir is the third boss encounter in Human Revolution. * The fight takes place in a large rectangular room with several glass panels laid out in a - pattern. * Supplies are located throughout the room in drawers in the base of each moving statue. * Namir attacks with a plasma rifle and by throwing varying combinations of frag, gas, EMP, and concussion grenades simultaneously. * Namir can cloak and will frequently jump over the panels in the room. ** Namir can be tracked using Mark and Track, Smart Vision, the visual distortion of the cloaking field, or the sound of footsteps. * Immediately prior to this fight Jensen's Augmentations may be scrambled disabling many augmentations based on a previous choice. * Jensen is immune to EMP if he has the EMP upgrade for Rhino Dermal Armor, immune to gas if he has the Implanted Rebreather, and immune to Concussion if he has the Flash Suppressant upgrade for the Retinal Prosthesis. * Namir is vulnerable to headshots as well as EMP, concussion, gas, and frag grenades/mines. * If you have the Grenade Launcher it will stunlock and kill Namir in less than a clip of grenades (5 on Give Me Deus Ex difficulty). * Namir will parry most takedown attempts, even if he is stunned by EMP, resulting in Jensen taking damage. This will almost certainly mean death for the player due to the high follow-up damage of Namir's plasma rifle. * Setting traps using UR-DED or proximity mines works well. You can set the UR-DED without stepping out of the elevator, right before the cut-scene. * Namir can be stun-locked with the stun gun and enough ammo (~25 darts on Give me a Challenge) * Using the Typhoon Explosive System is effective if you have the extended range, if you are quick Namir can be taken down by two typhoons. * The laser rifle will shoot through the panels in the room. * The panels in the room have vertical slits that weapons can be fired through. * The Target Seeking upgrades for the combat rifle, SMG, and Missle Launcher will seek even when Namir is cloaked. * A hacked turret can be carried to the room where Namir is fought. * The game can be saved during the encounter. * The easiest way to kill Namir is to use the preorder Grenade launcher - the player can fire 3 to 4 shots for instant death. * Another easy way for Hacker types is to bring the automated turret from the courtyard down after hacking it to "enemies", simply place it and bait Namir into its sight range, 3 times for "give me deus ex". If you do that, however, take care not to get too close to the turret to avoid Namir accidentally destroying it with EMP grenades he occasionally throws at the player. Bugs * During Namir's animation to jump over a wall a take-down attempt can be successful if timed correctly. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs